The Legend of Ishiro
by JohnDoe1234
Summary: I feel myself getting weaker, it's getting harder to think let alone breathe, but still I show no fear, no pain, or no worry. I am determined to end my life as the monks would have wanted, completely one with my spirit. As I feel the last vestiges of life start to slip away, my eyes snap open, yet I only see white.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first foray into writing fiction, but I didn't want to focus on any characters we know and love. They may show up but I won't exactly say how just yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and original characters**

I'm not going to survive this I thought grimly. This surely had to be my end, my bones ache, it burns when I breathe and still my attackers won't stop their pursuit. I don't even know why they're chasing me, or how they can magically shoot fire. If I weren't about to die that fact would probably seem a lot cooler. But as it is, that's the least of my worries. I stop to collect my breath and my thoughts. I'm overreacting and forgetting everything the nomads taught me. I take a ragged breath in and calm myself. I hear someone run in and quickly shoot out three of the knives I always keep on me. The nomads didn't like it during my time with them but understood I would only use them in a dire need to protect myself. They hit their mark with a sickening thud and I quickly work to retrieve my knives and remove the evidence. After that I sit to meditate and work to clear my mind, hopefully then I can find a way out of this mess.

Faintly I hear more footsteps coming my way and lots of them, meaning I've got to run again. As I'm running I have to constantly bob and weave to dodge fireballs, seriously how do they do that? I'm not staying to find out though. I continue bobbing and weaving while also minding the terrain of this road in my attempt to escape. All my running leads me to an abandoned building, where I quickly run in and hide in the furthest room in the back. I can barely hear their footsteps over the sound of my own heaving breath. Eventually the leader must've called them back because the footsteps fade. I think I'm in the clear! I start to move from my hiding spot until I hear a shout of "surround! Aim! Fire!" and suddenly the walls shake as if there's been a massive earthquake. I guess they decided that if they couldn't find me they'll burn the building down and kill me that way. I look around in a panic, surely there's an escape somewhere. I run for the first door I see, and flames block my path. I search around for maybe a weakened wall to push through but there's nothing I can get through without being caught, I'm trapped. Still half-heartedly searching for a way out I start to realize there's nothing else I can do. So I sit in meditation and prepare to accept my fate. I clear my mind and wait, knowing the spirits will claim me soon enough. The thought keeps occurring to me that I have not lived a long full life, fifteen years isn't quite enough, but I guess it's my time. As the smoke and flames inch closer I close my eyes. The flames are close now, I can feel them licking at my limbs, and the smoke is invading my lungs. I am however totally at peace, this is my destiny. I feel myself getting weaker, it's getting harder to think let alone breathe, but still I show no fear, no pain, or no worry. I am determined to end my life as the monks would have wanted, completely one with my spirit. As I feel the last vestiges of life start to slip away, my eyes snap open, yet I only see white.


	2. Chapter 2

The nomads always told me I should appreciate all life, and it was during my short time with them that I started to adapt to their teachings. Many of them spoke of me being able to learn some of their higher teachings and secret arts. However as the time came where I felt that was to start they dropped me off in this village saying it wasn't time to learn and that the spirits will guide them back when it was. That was almost 2 years ago. These are the thoughts that are swimming in my head as I snap awake. At first I thought I dreamt the whole thing until I catch the distinct smell of burnt flesh. Oddly though, I don't feel burned. I do however know there was a fire, the sight of charred walls as well as the smell leave tell-tale signs. As I venture out the remains of the house, I see even more odd things. First there are scorch marks all over the ground as well as it looks like parts of the earth have been ripped out of the ground. Lastly there must've been a storm because there was water & wind damage everywhere. As I look around my surroundings I wonder how long I was out, but my thoughts come to a jarring halt when I see dead bodies. A second look horrifies me even more; these are the bodies of my attackers.

The sight and smell of the bodies is too much for me and before I even have time to realize it, I'm releasing the breakfast I had this morning, or at least what's left of it after the chase. After finishing and dry heaving for a few minutes, I decide to get out of here should someone decide to walk this way. While the house was definitely abandoned, it looks like something big happened and in such a small farming village, on lookers will be here very quickly. I muster up the strength to go near the bodies to see if there's anything that could prove useful, but there's nothing, so I just run off to the nearest stream to clean off and meditate.

By the time I finish meditation, the sun is already starting to set. This morning's event, if it's even the same day, I still don't know how long I was out, has thrown off my martial arts schedule. I decide that I should gather the things for a fire and then I can practice in the fire light. By the time that's finished I'm definitely ready to pass out. As I fall asleep I thought for sure I saw orange & yellow.

* * *

I'm jolted awake by a short gust of air, and the sound of multiple feet hitting the earth. Coming to my senses I see that I'm surrounded and quickly drop into a martial arts stance before I realize to my surprise that it was the nomads!

"Still as easily frightened as ever I see Ishiro," said Aya, one of the few female nomads around my age.

I quickly shake off my surprise at seeing all of the nomads again and take a good look at Aya, and I can say that the years have definitely been kind to her. Blushing, I stop my thoughts before they go into territory it shouldn't, I grin back at her. "Well after the things I've been through it happens. So now that you guys are back does that mean it is time!" I've seriously been waiting for this since they left me, life isn't fun when you're alone.

"Exactly young Ishiro" Gama, one of the head nomads replied. I almost let out a girlish squeal, but Aya beats me too it. "I'm so glad you're back with us Ishi! We start our secret training together!" She yells, running and hugging me tightly, before realizing what she was doing and pulling back with a blush.

"Ahem, I mean, it is most honorable to have your presence returned to our group Ishiro" she corrects herself bowing sagely. I grin at her again, but before I can respond, Gama is speaking again.

"Indeed young sir, however, before you both start your training in our secret techniques, it is time you learn of the four bending arts, as well as the Legend of the Avatar."


End file.
